


Cap Snaffler

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: I was inspired to write this after mentioning a "cap snaffler" in conversation at work and having no one know what I was referring to.





	Cap Snaffler

Bucky kept scrolling. None of these definitions seemed to make sense in the context Clint was using. That was one of the hazards of UrbanDictionary. Yeah, it let its users define the terms, but it also let its users define the terms. Which meant that any single word might have up to a dozen different definitions. 

A “Whatcha lookin’ at?” over his shoulder and Bucky jumped, slamming the laptop shut. He twisted around to see who’d been able to sneak up on him.

“Whoa, sorry,” Steve said, putting his hands up in surrender. “So, what was it, weird porn or shopping for my birthday present?” He joked.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was you at first. It’s UrbanDictionary,” Bucky explained, waking the laptop back up and showing Steve the page. “Do you know what ‘snaffle’ means?”

Steve walked around the sofa and flopped down next to Bucky, leaning in to see the screen. “I can’t say I’ve heard the term before,” he said, scrolling back up to read more of the page. “What’s the context? That might help me figure it out.”

“I was heading to the kitchen to put together something for lunch and I heard Clint say ‘Have you seen our Cap Snaffler anywhere?’ and then he looked up, saw me and said ‘Ah! Hey, Bucko, come open this jar for me. The lid’s stuck and Bruce refuses to Hulk out to help me and I just really want a pickle’,” Bucky explained.

“Ok, so the context doesn’t actually help. Was he referring to you when he said ‘our Cap Snaffler’?” Steve asked, furrowing his brow.

“I think so?” Bucky shrugged. “But I don’t know what ‘snaffle’ means; it sounds very modern and vaguely sexual. I thought we agreed to test the waters before telling your team about us?”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t say anything,” Steve said. “How do you suppose they figured it out? It’s not like we’re making out in the common room.”

“Well, there was the mistletoe…” Bucky said, smiling broadly at the memory from the Christmas party.

“It’s mistletoe, you’re kinda required to kiss whoever’s under it with you,” Steve replied. “Even if it is flying drone-based mistletoe with a homing feature that targets pairs because Tony has too much time on his hands. I mean, maybe it was the mistletoe, but Clint ended up kissing his dog and Natasha downed an entire bottle of champagne in one go rather than kiss Tony, so maybe not?”

“Yeah, ok,” Bucky conceded. “So how do _you_ think they found out?”

“Well,” Steve said slowly, “there was that one time at Avengers Brunch when you kept teasing me about liking ketchup in my scrambled eggs and Sam joked that we argue like an old married couple. If I remember correctly, you choked on your omelet.”

“And then I sneezed out a ham cube that had gone up my nose during the choking fit,” Bucky laughed. “It wasn’t fun at the time, but looking back, I can laugh now.”

“You suppose we should just go ask Clint how he found out?” Steve asked. “Because if he’s comfortable making a ‘Cap Snaffler’ joke, then he’s probably comfortable with us, whatever ‘snaffle’ actually means, and he can help us gauge everyone else’s reactions, too.”

\----------------------

Clint yelped a little and jumped—as much as he could inside a ceiling crawl space—and knocked his head against an air duct as Bucky suddenly pushed a ceiling tile out of the way and poked his head up into the ceiling about six inches away from Clint’s face.

“Jeezil Pete, man, warn me before you do that!” Clint said. “Give me a heart attack. The ceilings are my personal hiding space. I come in here when I want to be alone.”

“I know,” Bucky replied. “Which is why I waited until you were up here and alone.”

“And that’s not ominous at all,” Clint snarked.

“Yeah, yeah. I just have a question for you that I don’t want to ask in front of everyone else.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“How’d you find out?”

“Find out what?”

“About me and Steve.”

“What about you and Steve?”

Bucky gave Clint his best ‘not impressed’ glare. “That me and Steve are together, _duh_.”

“Wait, you and Steve are an item?” Clint said. “When did that happen?”

“Don’t play dumb, Barton,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. He was starting to get a little annoyed. “Why else would you make a ‘Cap Snaffler’ joke about me? I may not know what ‘snaffle’ actually means, but I know what it sounds like.”

Clint snorted, a smile twisting his mouth. “Hang on, lemme come down. I have something to show you.”

\---------------------

Clint stood in the kitchen, one hand on the cabinet door, the other holding a shallow, bowl-shaped, green rubber kitchen tool. “This,” he said, wiggling the rubber utensil, is a cap snaffler. It snaffles caps. Sometimes I need a better grip in order to open sticky lids. Which is why I was looking for it for the pickle jar incident; Bucky, you just happened to walk by at the right—or wrong—time to help open the pickle jar using your super-arm. And Steve, no laughing, it was really stuck.”

“I’m not laughing at that,” Steve said, trying and failing not to laugh. “I’m laughing because Bucky and me, we both automatically assumed it was some kind of sex joke.”

“In your defense, it does sound kinda dirty,” Clint agreed with a grin. “Well, congratulations Steve, on finally finding someone you’re willing to snaffle or be snaffled by.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cap snaffler. <https://www.etsy.com/listing/177009562/cap-snaffler-lid-opener-jar-gripper>


End file.
